Bluebells
by Lord Jupi
Summary: Gardenshipping yuri alert! o.0' Yes, a random story about Mia and Kay. Just read it, and review it...


_This is my entry for TT07. Whatever. Gardenshipping. Humor doesn't register in my book, but random does. If there's a humor+romance category, I'll probably get it._

_**Bluebells**_

_by Frosty Jupiter Adept / Lord Jupi_

Mia stepped out in to the day, which was somehow green. It reminded her of flowers. A tornado came down and swooped her away.

"...Stupid weatherman.." muttered Mia.

FLASHBACK EXPLOSION

_Mia was sitting in a chair, watching a TV._

_"...and today will be..." started the weatherman._

_The news crew stared a death glare at the man, and pointed to the guillotines lined up on the side, blades stained with blood._

_The weatherman gulped. "...nice and sunny."_

_END FLASHBACK EXPLOSION_

Mia spun around and around, seeing random things, like a sink, Felix, a cow, a bottle of ketchup, Batman, cupcakes, and The King of Red Lions. She looked up and saw Ivan, the Almighty King of the Gods and Wind. (Hahaha, Jupiter.)

"FEAR ME!" thundered Ivan. Ivan made lightning shoot out all around, which really isn't supposed to happen during a tornado. Ivan saw Mia.

"YOU DARE TO TRY AND STOP ME?" screamed Ivan.

"No, no...I...I just..." stuttered Mia.

"SILENCE!" said Ivan. He smacked Mia with the cupcakes. The power of the Soft Cushiony Marshmallow-Iced Cupcakes of Fluffiness was too much for Mia, and she was sent flying.

Ivan then got hit by an arrow, and fell 10,000 feet to the ground, landing with a loud THWAM, making him more dead then he already was.

"GOTCHA!" said Link. "Wait...that wasn't Cyclos? Aw, shit..." he muttered. Little did he know he was about to be killed from being crushed by all those objects and ripped apart by raging members of the FBM.

_R.I.P._

_Link_

_HAHA YOU SUCK! - FBM_

Mia landed with a KA-BLANG next to Kay, getting a sudden fit of the hiccups.

"Hi, hic Kay." said Mia.

"Shut up and do me." said Kay, tearing off all her clothes.

_back to reality_

"Hi, Mia. You got the hiccups?" asked Kay.

"Yehicyeah." answered Mia.

"I got just the thing!" said Kay. She pulled a very tiny bit off of one of her flowers. She resisted the urge to scream and fall over in a faint, and said, "This is a _curatio sero, _and it will cure anything! I was growing a lot, but then Garet went and crushed my flowers! Grrr..."

Somewhere in Weyard, at a Pizza Hut (I dunno how it got there, so don't ask!), Garet looked hungrily at the waiter coming to his table. It was a very fancy Pizza Hut.

"Your pepperoni-a pizza, sir." said the waiter with an Italian accent, placing said pizza on the table.

Garet slobbered and drooled. But before he could take one bite, an invisible hand which no one could see with a mallet just like the hand smacked Garet in the head with that mallet. Garet started bleeding profusely and fell unconscious on top of his pizza with a SPLERT. The blood mixed with the tomato sauce, making it seem like nothing was wrong and Garet had just fallen asleep on top of his pizza. He'll probably die, but what do we care? (Forgive me, Garet lovers. He'll be back!)

Mia stared at Kay while putting the bit of plant in her mouth. Kay's eyes were emanating with a hatred of flower killers so powerful it looked like her eyes were on fire. Mia stared at those eyes. So powerful, so beautiful. Just like her hair. Mia realized she was in love. She then smacked herself. 'I'm a girl!' she thought. 'Girls can't love other girls...or...can they?'

Kay stared at Mia. "You okay, gal? Why'd you slap yourself?" she queried.

Mia blushed and laughed nervously. "Oh, no reason...hehe..."

Kay stared at Mia. That silky blue hair...that melodic voice...Kay couldn't resist. She reached out and grabbed Mia, pulling her into a hug. Realizing she acted without thought, she blushed and quickly came up with an excuse.

"It's okay, Mia... What is it? Tell me."

Mia turned a deep shade of crimson. She broke away, and shouted, "Nothing, really! I'm fine!" before dashing off.

'Could she share my feelings?' thought Kay, growing redder. 'No...she's a girl. She wouldn't like other girls. She's probably in love with Isaac. God...I feel strange...'

Behind a nearby tree, Sheba was busy reading their minds. Jupiter Adepts sure are nosy, aren't they? Sheba laughed evilly. 'Excellent,' she thought. 'I have blackmail! But I don't think I'll be an OOC bitch. I'll help bring them together!' She skipped off, humming a cheery tune with an assortment of cute and fuzzy animals following her.

Mia ran super-fast through the little town. She was so fast that The Flash took it as a challenge. He tried to out run her, but she was too damn fast. The Flash suffered heat stroke from running too fast, and fell over, before getting afflicted by "It-kills-you-super-fast" cancer and dying. All the evil super-villains pointed and laughed.

Mia burst through the door of Isaac's house and slammed it shut, breathing for air. Isaac popped out from behind a random plant, and grinned like he was some kinda pimp or something.

"Hey-ya, Mia! You came cause you couldn't resist, right? You needed to have a taste of the man, the legend. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Neither." said Mia angrily, and punched Isaac in the face. She was, in fact, wearing Battle Gloves, so the spikes pierced through to Isaac's brain. Isaac fell over, writhing in pain. (Hey, that rhymes!) Kyle quickly scooped up Isaac and took him to a hospital, even though there wasn't anything like a hospital in Weyard. (Sorry, Mudshippers, but this _is_ Gardenshipping.)

Mia ran into the kitchen to find Dora chopping veggies.

"DoraIneedyourhelpIthinkIminlovewithKaybutshesagirlandImagirlandIdontknowhowtotellherandImafraidofwhatshellsayHELP!" spewed Mia.

Dora was taken aback. "Woah, slow down there, girl. Tell me slowly." she said.

Mia sighed. "Ok, I need your help. I think I'm in love with Kay, but she's a girl, and I'm a girl. I don't know how to tell her. I'm afraid of what she'll say. HELP ME!" she said.

"Well, if you want my advice, I'd say just go ahead and tell her." said Dora.

"Wha...what?" stuttered Mia. She couldn't believe that would be it.

"The worst thing that could happen is that Kay laughs her ass off and tells everyone in Weyard about it. But that's unlikely. She's more likely to return your feelings or let you down softly and not mention it to anyone. That's how Isaac was made!" said Dora, laughing.

Mia was a little taken, but she nodded. "Thanks, Dora!" she said, leaving the house.

Kay was done with her flowers and was now watching a gardening show on TV.

"And this, viewers, is the..." started the gardener, holding up a familiar flower.

"..._curatio sero_..." finished Kay. "Gardening shows today suck."

Suddenly, the door burst open. In stomped Garet, still bleeding. (Bet you all were expecting Mia, hmm?)

"YOU!" yelled Garet, pointing a menacing finger at Kay. "YOU HIT ME WITH THAT PSYNERGY! I KNOW IT!!"

"YEAH, I DID! SO WHAT?!" Kay yelled back. "YOU DESERVED IT!"

"YOU MESSED UP MY PIZZA! WHAT DID THE PIZZA EVER DO TO YOU?"

"IT PROBABLY HELPED YOU KILL MY FLOWERS, TOO!"

"PIZZAS CAN'T THINK OR SPEAK OR EVEN MOVE, DAMMIT!"

"LOOK AT ME, I CAN USE CAPS LOCK TOOOOOOO!!!" chirped Shine, the Mars Djinni. Garet and Kay both turned their death stares on Shine. Shine immediately started bawling and ran out of the house to Jenna's house.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW, GARET!!! YOU UPSET SHINE! NOW JENNA'S PROBABLY GONNA COME AND BURN DOWN OUR HOUSE!"

"IF YOU HADN'T SMACKED ME WITH THAT PSYNERGY HAMMER, NONE OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPENED!"

"IF YOU HADN'T KILLED MY FLOWERS, I WOULDN'T OF SMACKED YOU WITH THAT PSYNERGY HAMMER!"

_**"THAT'S IT!!!!"**_ roared Garet. He clamped his hands around Kay's neck and lifted her into the air, choking her.

Just a few seconds later, Mia burst into the room.

"Kay, I have something to... Ohmigosh!!!" She screamed. "GLACIER! ICE MISSLE! FREEZE PRISM! FROTH SPIRAL! DELUGE! FROST CARD! MEGACOOL! DIAMOND DUST!" Mia yelled, casting those Psynergies.

Garet, being the Mars Adept that he was, was weak to Mercury Psynergy, thus, he crumpled under the power of those Psynergies, and fell to the floor, releasing Kay.

"Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh! Are you alright, Kay?" asked Mia, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." whispered Kay, her voice very soft after nearly getting choked to death. "Water, please..."

Mia cast Douse, and Kay swallowed some of the water that rained from the Psynergic cloud.

"Thank you..." said Kay, before going unconscious.

_The Hospital_

"Kay... please... wake up." begged Mia. "I'll sell all the gay porn I have if you wake up!"

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, _WOAH._ Gay porn?!" shouted Isaac from across the room.

"...er...yes..." muttered Mia.

"DAMMIT!!!" shouted Isaac. He got up and left. He made it about 5 feet from the door before collapsing again.

"Mi...a..." groaned Kay.

"KAY!" screamed Mia. "YOU'RE OK! Hey, that rhymed...hehe."

"Mi...a..." said Kay again. "I...need...to tell you something..."

"What, Kay? Tell me..." said Mia. She didn't notice the shadow come up behind her and prick her with the syringe.

"I...love you..." whispered Kay.

Mia gasped. Her eyes glistened with tears of joy. "I...love you, too...Kay..."

She closed her eyes and kissed Kay.

Kay's kissing was fiery, full of passion and tender love.

Mia's kissing was soft, moist, and, for some reason, had the power of an Earnest Ply. When she kissed Kay, the moment their lips touched, Kay was revitalized. Full of energy, she grabbed Mia, and pulled her down on top of her.

When they broke apart, Kay smiled naughtily. Mia knew what she was thinking, and pulled the screen around the bed closed.

Just 2 minutes later, the door opened and in walked Kyle. He had come to visit Isaac, his son. He took a few steps, when he heard low moans and gasping. He froze. He turned to look at the bed where Kay was, and saw two figures, both on top of each other. He immediately turned around, and walked back home, stepping on Isaac in the process. Yeah, Isaac was still laying out there.

So, as it turns out, Mia married Kay. Isaac was devastated. He turned into a depressed emo. He spent 3 months angsting, cutting himself, and spending hours a day on MySpace. He and Jenna hooked up there, and eventually got married. After marrying her, he went back to his normal, Isaac-y self.

Sheba, however, lurked in the background.  
"Yes, I gave that love enhancer to Mia..." she said.  
She started chuckling. It slowly turned into evil laughter. She then held out some photos.  
"AND NOW I HAVE BLACKMAIL!!" she cackled.

_**The End? **_


End file.
